Aceptada
by El morador
Summary: Noah tiene una preocupaciòn con Edward desde hace un tiempo la respueta es una que influira en los dos.


Bienvenidos, gracias por darle una oportunidad a esta, espero que lo difruten.

SIN ARREPENTIMIENTO

En la ciudad de Múnich Alemania 1930, una habitación tenía dos personas en la misma cama, el sol empezaba a salir, colorando el cielo de un naranja brillante, mientras la noche anteriormente negro se volvió a un tono más azul.

Edward Elric, el antiguo alquimista de pelo y ojos dorados aun dormido, tenía encima suyo a Noah, la gitana de cabello negro y piel moka.

Ella en estos días se había acercado más a él, tanto a nivel de relación como a personal, pues el dejaba que ella observara sus memorias, en estas encontró que era cierto lo que decía Ed, no existía un paraíso perdido como Shamballa, Arcadia o Atlántida, en ambo mundos, pues en ambos había peleas, guerras, injusticias.

El momento en el que Edward creyendo que no lo mataría, le clavo su espada a codicia en su pecho, manchando su espada y de un color escarlata, y también cambiando un poco la perspectiva de Ed.

Y sorprendentemente para Noah, en ambos encontró una razón para luchar.

…

Sin embargo había algo que le traía tristeza, el hecho de que para Edward ella no fuera más que una sombra, que este amabilidad fuera solo por el parentesco de una persona de un mundo al que ya no volvería.

En mediodía con el sol iluminando completamente el día, inundando de luz y calor al paisaje y seres debajo de él, Ed y Noah estaban caminando, Alphonse se había dirigido a revisar si se podían comprar los boletos para salir del país.

Noah nota la mirada desviada de Ed – ¿Qué pasa?-

Ed volteando hacia ella responde –Nada Ro, digo Noah, solo ese lugar, me recuerda un lugar que visitamos Al y yo-.

Noah solo vuelve a voltear hacia delante, "Rose, es el nombre de aquella chica a la que salvo, y por lo que veo, mi contraparte de su mundo…" fue su pensar

Cuándo ella estaba leyendo la mente de Ed, Rose fue una parte interesante, su contraparte era parecida en físico, claro que sin los mechones rosas, la vida para su otra yo, no fue fácil, aunque a ella, ella misma no la del otro mundo, tuvo un poco más de suerte en comparación, no fue violada.

Sin embargo había un detalle con la otra que hace un tiempo le había hecho preguntarse cosas, cuándo Rose le dijo "Te amo", claro que con el contexto se podía dudar de la veracidad del "Te amo", además Noah sabía que ¿Cómo se llamaba? Winry, tenía un lazo sentimental más fuerte con Ed, pero al hablar con él, se refiere a ella más como una hermana.

Noah aún así se pregunta si Ed ve a Rose en ella.

-Noah, Noah- Ed la interrumpió en su pensar

-¿Si?

-¿Estas bien?, te noto distraída- Pregunto Ed

-Nada, es solo que…

-Si estas preocupada por la guerra no te preocupes, Alphonse está viendo los boletos para ir a Estados Unidos o algún sitio lejos, el partido NAZI no-

-Es otra cosa aparte-

-¿Cuál?-

-… Dime ¿crees que me quedaría bien teñirme mis mechones rosas?- Fue lo que dijo Noah, ¿Por qué?, Rose

Después de unos segundos – púes te ves bonita como estas, pero si quieres teñirte no te verás mal-

Al oír su respuesta Noah sonrío.

~~ Noche ~~

Como siempre el sol se desplazó para iluminar otras partes del mundo, la noche de color azul oscuro, con estrellas parecidas a joyas empezaron a verse en el cielo, en la casa Alphonse había tenido éxito en conseguir los boletos, y planeaban a donde dirigirse, tras cenar ocurrió una rutina a la que todos se acostumbraron, la lectura de mente de Noah.

Al acercar su cara a la Edward ella sintió un calor, los pensamientos de no solo este día, si no de varios días atrás hacia que este momento fuera especial, se preguntaba si esta cercanía la encontraría de otra forma, hace tiempo decidió que solo Ed podría hacerla sentir así, ella desde hace días se preguntó que era ella para Ed, así que esta vez ella decidió que sería diferente, además ya no había parte de la memoria de Ed que no hubiera leído

Entonces apretando su mano, diciendo u nombre, acariciándole el pelo, lo despertó, y cuándo este le pregunto un – ¿Qué pasa? – ella lo interrumpió besándolo.

Edward se encontró sorprendido por este acto, cuándo Noah se separó se le veía… feliz y sonrojada. Para Noah fue increíble, delicioso en el mejor uso de la palabra.

Recuperándose del impacto Ed pregunto – ¿Por qué –

-Edward, ¿qué soy para ti?- Pregunto Noah

-¿Uhh?-

\- Edward te amo, quero saber, ¿qué soy para ti?-

Edward se quedó pensando un momento, mientras veía la cara expectante de Noah, no la había visto así antes en ese estado, también sintiendo la mano de Noah sujetando su mano de manera ansiosa.

-Noah, sinceramente me caes bien, has sido… agradable, pero no sé si te amo, ese sentimiento… no sé cómo se siente más haya de amigos y familia-.

La expresión de Noah se había vuelto decepcionada, y su apretón en la mano se suavizo, - Sin embrago – Noah lo volvió a mirar cuándo el continuo, - Yo siento una comodidad contigo que se me hace curiosa, una sensación que se me hace agradable, sinceramente no se bien que responderte -.

-Entonces, me podrías dar una oportunidad – Ella pregunto esperanzada.

\- Creo, creo que estoy dispuesto a intentarlo – Él le dijo, ella lo miro con sorpresa, - Desde que me sentí cómodo con tu presencia y a notar su falta -. Sus palabras fueron para Noah a pesar de simples hermosas para su corazón.

Sin embargo tenía una duda, un miedo del cuál quería una respuesta.

\- Edward, ¿haces esto por qué me vez como alguien de tu mundo? – Fue la forma en la que se le ocurrió su pregunta.

Eso era, era la preocupación, seria ella un sombra de Rose, o alguien de su mundo.

– Noah, si bien tu sabes que cuándo llegue a esta otra realidad, no sabía bien si, de verdad era un mundo aparte del mío o solo una creación de la puerta – Después de decir eso la miro profundamente. –Pero, después de esa ocasión de ver el violento choque entre los dos mundos no tengo, no del otro Al, y no de ti. Si bien es cierto que hay momentos en que por apariencia te confundo con ella, créeme cuándo te digo que te veo a ti Noah –

La cara de Noah se llenó de una felicidad indescriptible, creía que iba a llorar al sentir sus ojos humedecerse.

\- Ed… Gracias – Fue todo lo que ella dijo

Tras eso ella se acercó suavemente, pero no dio el beso fue más bien una invitación a Ed, este acepta rodeando la espalda de Noah con sus brazos y acercándola, este beso fue intenso, apasionado, para los dos mejor que el primero que fue abrupto.

Y en la tranquilidad de la noche que a pesar de su negrura traía una sensación agradable, a la luz de luna Edward Elric y Noah, ahora ella espera que también Elric, están en una misma cama, un abrazo cómodo y en el que ambos son capaces de tener uno de los mejores sueños.

Esta fue mi historia con la pareja no usual pero ami parecer agradable de Ed x Noah.


End file.
